Tokyo Metro 07 series
The 07 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1992 to 1993 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 07 series set was originally used to replace older trains on the Yūrakuchō Line, but were moved to the Tōzai Line a few years later, where they remain today. History The 07 series was conceived in 1992 as a 21st century-type train that would be put into service on the TRTA Yūrakuchō Line; at the time, the rolling stock on the line consisted of nineteen-year old 7000 series sets, and these sets were made to supplement them as they had yet to be deemed life expired. Six sets, designated 71 to 76, were delivered from 1992 to 1993 and entered service on 18 March 1993. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the six sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro. The sets were originally used on the Tokyo Metro Yūrakuchō Line, but starting in July 2006, sets 73 to 76 were transferred to the Tōzai Line and repainted into the Tōzai Line colors to replace the aging 5000 series sets, while sets 71 and 72 remained stored out-of-use from October 2007; set 71 was later repainted into Tōzai Line colors and briefly used on the Chiyoda Line from September to December 2008. Set 73 underwent "Type B" refurbishment starting in August 2017; the set was returned to service on 15 August 2018. Set 74 is currently undergoing this same program of refurbishment. All sets are currently in service and are based at Fukagawa Depot. Design The 07 series used a fairly modern design with an unpainted body made of an extruded aluminum alloy; its design is identical to that of the 06 series sets introduced on the exact same day with very minor cosmetic differences. Specifications Construction is of an extruded aluminum alloy. End cars are 20.07 meters long, 2.8 meters wide and 4.092 to 4.14 meters high. The sets use three-level insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives manufactured by either Mitsubishi or Hitachi; the Mitsubishi drives produce a hissing sound while the Hitachi drives produce a shrill sound. The sets were originally manufactured with an older three-level Mitsubishi IGBT drive which produced a shrieking sound; the last car to have the aforementioned IGBT drive was 07-202 of set 72, where it was still equipped with the old drive as of January 2014. Car 07-706 is currently equipped with a new-specification Hitachi (or possibly Tōyō Denki Seizō) drive of some sort which makes a PMSM-like sound on acceleration. The sets will eventually undergo "Type B" life-extension refurbishment; the first set to receive this was set 73. Changes include the replacement of the shield-beam headlamps with dual LED fixtures, replacement of the exterior three-color LED destination displays with full-color LED destination displays, replacement of the interior three-color LED destination displays with full-color LCD screens, replacement of the rotary motors with permanent magnetic synchronous motors, replacement of the bogies and the changing of the IGBT drives; the drives are still produced by Mitsubishi, but produce a hissing sound; the systems are said to be of the same type as used by the 13000 series sets and 16000 series sets produced from 2015 onwards. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:TRTA trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives